(Happy) Ending
by KeepSaying
Summary: Jane wants to renew her vows when all this is over. One-Shot.


**A/N** : I'm horrible but I had to get this out of my system before I could focus on anything else. That episode. That promo. I'm just not fit to deal with anything right now. So you need to suffer with me.

* * *

She has her eyes closed and enjoys his hands running up and down her bare skin, pausing every once in a while to take their sweet time on one particular spot and whenever he does that, she asks him what he's thinking about. But when he pauses next, she doesn't have to ask because she knows exactly what's going on in his mind when he leans down to press a kiss right between her shoulder blades, lingering on his name on her back.

She is so close to slipping back into a peaceful slumber when he comes back up next to her, propping his elbow up on the bed and looking at her with a lopsided smile.

"What?", she asks, her eyes fluttering open at his presence and her heart jumps when he sees the love in his. Mirroring his pose she leans forward and kisses him slowly, her free hand cupping his cheek first before she lets it run down his stubbly neck and his upper body. Her fingers play with the rim of his boxers, the only thing he was wearing.

"I was just thinking", he answers when they break apart, "How you wanted to renew our vows when all this is over."

"Yeah", she crocks her head to the side with a sly smile as she lets one finger slip beneath the fabric and grins when she he closes his eyes in anticipation. "What about it?", she asks innocently.

His eyes open back up, a little darker than they were before and without answering he leans forward, claiming her lips with his mouth so passionately that he ends up hovering over her once more, moaning when she pulls down her underwear and kisses him back equally fiercely.

Again they get off track and lose themselves in each other as they have so often over the last two days on their first vacation ever since they found out about the new tattoos. For the first time they don't have to be anywhere and can actually stay in bed all day, calling room service whenever they get hungry for actual food and they savor every second of it.

"What did you want to say earlier?", she asks him when she lays curled up in his arms once more, "About renewing our vows?"

"Hm?", he sighs in confusion, already halfway asleep. "Oh, that", he chuckles then, turning them so he could see her eyes, "I was thinking we could do them now."

"Now?", she laughs and leans away a little to find his eyes twinkling down at her happily, "I thought there should be someone officiating us again, our family, my wedding dress", she trails off at the thought of their perfect day.

"Or we can do it here, just the two of us without any clothes at all", he suggests.

"Right", she grins, "Because that won't backfire at all." She bites her lip thoughtfully, looking around the room, searching for inspiration. Jumping up from the bed she skips to where their suitcase was laying open – still almost fully packed – and pulls out one of his white dress shirts and her favorite wide belt. "How's that for a wedding dress?", she asks him, pivoting around herself to show off her outfit.

Getting up now, too, Kurt closes the distance between them and wraps an arm around her waist, "It's perfect", he whispers in her ear before pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

Swatting him away playfully she turns out of his embrace, "Uh-uh", she tells him with a mock-serious shake of her head, "Go clean up, husband of mine."

"Aye ma'am."

He only pulls on sweatpants and a blue shirt that he knows she loves on him before he steps in front of her again, a huge smile on his face when he takes her hands in his, slipping her ring off her finger and placing his in her palm solemnly.

Jane smiles up at him, her heart full to the rim with love for this man.

"When we got married I thought all the heartbreak was over for us", she starts quietly, seriously, "I thought we were past all that and I thought that this was our final happy ending. I guess I was wrong", she adds, pulling a face and tightening her grip on his hand slightly, "I learned that there's no final happy ending in life, that there will always be obstacles in our way and that, for some reason or the other, we will fight again because life isn't perfect."

"But what I also learned – what you taught me", she continues, her eyes never leaving his, "Is that it always goes on, too. We can take every obstacle and we will overcome every fight and as long as we're together for all of that, this life is perfect for me." She tries to talk past the lump in her throat and blink away the tears that cloud her view. "There will never be a day when all is well, with a fairytale ending where we live happily ever after from there on. And it's still going to be a happy ending because you are my happy ending. You're my starting point, my end point, my North Star."

She slips the ring back onto his finger with her next sentence, vowing earnestly: "I promise I will love you through everything life throws at us because you are what makes me whole."

When he leans forward to kiss away the tears that have run down her cheek and his stubble tickles her cheek, she realizes that there will never be enough words to describe how lucky she feels right now.

Her heartbeat accelerates when his lips reach hers and she leans into him more and more as she feels the world around her start to spin.

Everything feels wrong all of the sudden and so she holds onto the only thing that still feels right until her hands grab into thin air and she feels herself fall.

* * *

The monitor on her bedside has beeped regularly ever since she has gotten out of surgery and it was almost enough to lull him to sleep on the chair next to her.

Almost.

Because he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, couldn't even for a second leave her out of his sight, scared of what might happen if he did.

The beeping gets faster and more irregularly now and it pulls him from his thoughts but only intensifies his fears. Before he has reached for the emergency button, though, it has already returned back to normal and he feels his own panic subdue just slightly.

The doctors have told him that she might be dreaming and that her body would still react to whatever she was dreaming about.

He hopes she's dreaming about something happy, about Avery maybe or him and that vacation they were planning before everything turned out all wrong.

As had become the norm in the last two days, he squeezes her hand, hoping for a sign of life and again he's disappointed when she doesn't return it.

"Please come back, Jane", he whispers, begs, his voice dry and croaky, as he rubs his thumb over her fingers, lingering on her ring, careful not to touch the needle in her hand currently supplying her with fluids.

"I can't do this without you. There's no happy ending for me without you."


End file.
